spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krusty Towers: A TV Series
The Krusty Towers: A TV Series is in no way affilatied with Krusty Towers: The TV Series. ' ' The Krusty Towers: A TV Series '''was a series being produced by RamDarre. It followed how Mr. Krabs opened up The Krusty Towers to attract more business. Staff *RamDarre - creator, writer, plot creator, director *Da Nerd - title card creator, writer *SaiyanGokuDBZ - title card creator (part time) *Tropicaljackson - Producer *William Leonard - Writer, Plot Creator, Series Artist *Panchito Gomez - Editor Plot Following massive successes at the Krusty Krab, Eugene H. Krabs decides to build a building called The Krusty Towers, which is a hotel. The episodes follow different things that happen at the hotel, and do involve new characters as well as some old ones from classic SpongeBob. Characters '''Eugene H. Krabs as ''The Manager-- ''Eugene or Mr Krabs, helps keep the hotel in tip-top shape for guests and the health inspector. He runs a mini Krusty Krab in The Krusty Towers, which is conveniently located next to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob SquarePants as ''The Fry Cook-- ''SpongeBob SquarePants maintains his role in The Krusty Towers: A TV Series '''as the fry cook, and he also cooks other meals at The Krusty Towers. '''Squidward Tentacles as ''The Designer-- ''Of course, how could a hotel run without pure equisense. This is where Squidward comes in. He helps design rooms and keep The Krusty Towers looking good as new. Patrick Star as The Bellhop-- 'How could a hotel be a hotel without a bellhop? Patrick helps carry luggage for guests and helps people. He accepts tips as rocks. '''Sandy Cheeks as ''The Gym Leader-- 'Sandy is a personal trainer in the Sports Facility at the Krusty Towers. After all, who would be better for the job? Episodes ''See main article: List of The Krusty Towers: A TV Series Episodes. Idea Corner '''Please put ideas here. They will be judged on content, creativity, and plots. I will either accept or decline. When the roof at the top of the building leaks, SpongeBob is sent to fix it. After fixing the leak, SpongeBob notices how high he is and gets nervous. The window-cleaner-type machine that got him up there is now going back down without SpongeBob on it, and SpongeBob is stuck on top of the roof. Meanwhile, the elevator breaks down, much to customers' dismay, and with Squidward working the grill on account of SpongeBob's absence, customers demand refunds. ''-Da Nerd ''-'Accepted, will be run as pilot.' While SpongeBob is on break he turns on the TV and sees that a big storm is about to happen. SpongeBob tells everyone about it several times but nobody listens. Then, while SpongeBob is flipping patties the storm happens and SpongeBob goes outside to tell everyone he was right and gets zapped by lightning. That wasn't just any lightning, that was King Neptunes lightning. King Neptune sent it to hit SpongeBob and bring him to King's Castle. SpongeBob wakes up and finds alot of glass statues, gold tables, etc. King Neptune sent him to the bedroom for a talk and he sees Plankton stealing a glass statue of King Neptune and SpongeBob smushes Plankton. ''-SaiyanGokuDBZ -Rejected, lacks being near The Krusty Towers, needs editing to be accepted.'' Two teenagers break into the Krusty Towers and steal most of Mr Krabs' money overnight. When the boss finds out, he is furious - and hires five security guards to guard the Krusty Towers, inside and out, 24/7. At first, the plan works wonderfully, and the two teenagers are caught by the guards and sent to prison. However, soon the guards become increasingly intrusive with their guard duties, and the customers soon grow angry over being searched by the guards ten times a day. SpongeBob and Squidward decide they've had enough, and together they try to persuade Mr Krabs to fire the security guards. Meanwhile, Sandy strains a muscle while teaching yoga class, and asks Patrick to cover for her. ''-William Leonard -Accepted, will run as second episode.'' Sign-Ups Sign ups for The Krusty Towers: A TV Series, or closed. Category:Spin-Offs